


Enjoying The Plunder

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, BDSM, F/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Marcus Tarcisius has a good life. A successful campaign across the Alps, a great store of booty and a slave girl. And the slave is the best of it all, with her entrancing looks and figure. She just needs a bit of training to properly serve a civilized man like Marcus.
Kudos: 55





	Enjoying The Plunder

  
Marcus sighed in satisfaction as he closed the door behind him. It was good to be home. Very, very good. A year’s campaign could take its toll on a man and he was glad to be back home with his servants and family. And, of course, the choicest piece of plunder that had been brought back over the Alps.

The muscular man looked at his captive. She refused to meet his gaze, sullenly staring at the floor. As if that would change anything. Marcus slowly walked around her, looking down at her well-made body. It was still as enticing as the day he had seen her in that long line of captives. No, he had to be honest with himself. She was even better than she had been then, the rags that barbarians wore discarded in exchange for proper Roman clothing.

He snorted. As if his wife would ever wear such clothing. Epona was certainly a gentler sight on the eyes than his wife, even when she had been in the bloom of her youth.

Standing behind the blonde slave, Marcus reached over for the leather leash that hung against one stone wall. With a slight grunt, he pulled on it, making Epona rise to her feet as the collar around her neck was yanked upwards towards the hook in the ceiling. Once she was standing on her feet, Marcus wound the chain around a convenient hook and reached down, grabbing Epona’s rear.

It fit his hand nicely. He could even spread his fingers as widely apart as he could and still not feel all of it. He smiled, giving the cheek one last firm squeeze before returning to Epona’s front so that he could look her in the eye.

“I trust you’re learning your duties here,” Marcus said in the clumsy, unsubtle trade tongue that the people of Gaul used when two of their warring tribes had a reason to talk to each other. “And how you can finally learn how to behave and speak not that you’re in a civilized land.”

Epona said something in a multi-lingual babble so quickly that Marcus didn’t catch any of it. He didn’t need to know any of the barbarous tongue to head the tone in the words, though. He snorted as he looked Epona up and down, ignoring her fiery words in favor of a much more pleasant view.

And it _was_ a very pleasant view. Had there ever been a woman more beautiful than Epona? Marcus cast his thoughts upon the ancient stories, of Dido or even Venus herself but he doubted that their famed virtues could compare to what was in front of him.

No, there probably wasn’t another woman in the world with Epona’s long blonde hair, shining and lustrous even in her current circumstances. Or with her long legs, high breasts and clearly defined features. There was not a single flaw to be found upon her and Marcus struggled to think of how she could possibly be improved.

Beyond her attitude, of course. Marcus enjoyed some passion while he was fucking a woman, but he also liked being able to see and it had been a careful balancing act thus far to accommodate both of his desires when he slept with Epona.

Marcus brought his hand around in a long circuit over Epona’s body. She shivered but didn’t, couldn’t pull away from him. She stayed right where she was, even as his hand slid down between her legs, rubbing at her pussy. She actually gasped at that and Marcus grinned as his fingers started to move back and forth.

Epona might not like him, but she was still only a woman, with all that implied. There was no real way for her to resist her inherently weak nature, no matter how much she might try to deny it. All she would be able to do was glare at Marcus for a while before she would begin to get wet around his fingertips.

And that would be enough for now. Marcus would bring her up to the heights of pleasure, make her pant and gasp and possibly even beg for more. And then he would leave her there. Leave her tied up and dangling from the ceiling, completely unable to do anything but gasp and moan in need. After a time, she would be untied and sent off to do her duties as a slave. Once the lust and pleasure she, as a woman, was inherently prone to, had died down into a dull ache between her thighs, an ache she would have no chance to satisfy for hours and hours.

It wasn’t the most obvious and direct of training methods, but Marcus enjoyed it, none the less. The sight of Epona’s face, torn between lust and fury as he shut the door behind him never failed to bring a smile to his lips when he thought about it.

And he was getting better and better with controlling the fiery little whore. There were still secrets of her body left to uncover, but Marcus was getting _extremely_ skilled at stimulating what he already knew about. It was taking less and less time to make Epona dance to a beat that only she could hear. And that he still set.

Marcus wasn’t very talented with the lyre or lute, but, to continue his metaphor, he had finally found an instrument that he _was_ good at. And he had never once known one that was so pleasing to the eyes, either. The way that Epona could twist and turn as he took his pleasure with her was truly something wonderful, something that he would never, _ever_ want to give up on.

And it would only grow better as time went on, he was sure. She would grow to look more and more beautiful and change to better suit whatever whims he had. There wasn’t really any other option, was there? She was _his_ to do with as he pleased.

She simply had to understand that. And she would, in time. Marcus was sure of it.  


 *******

Marcus shivered a bit, drawing his cloak tighter around him. It was a cold winter this year and the wind coming across the fields seemed to cut to the quick. It was a good thing he was at home. If he and his men had been forced to spend this winter a hundred miles to the north, things would not have been pleasant.

For one, he wouldn’t have had Epona. Seeing to her training was a true delight, one that Marcus knew he was spending more time on than he properly should. He had responsibilities as a patrician, even if he was not actually a Senator. But molding the Gallic woman to his will was an _enjoyable_ task, one that he couldn’t truly bring himself to move from. Not until she had come to thoroughly understand her new life here, as his slave.

And she was making progress towards that goal. She was making some _excellent_ progress. Week by week, Marcus could see the progress, how she was changing in both body and mind to better take care of him and his needs.

There were many, many ways to train a slave. But the most used one and the one that Marcus enjoyed most of all, was just fucking her, over and over again. It felt _wonderful_ to fuck her. To feel her tight, wet folds wrapped around him, to hear the sounds she made through the gag, to look at her swaying breasts. There were so many wonderful aspects to fucking Epona, Marcus hardly thought he could be blamed for using her so many times, over and over again.

And she was getting used to him. The first time, not only had she been a virgin, which was always a tight fit, but Marcus’s rod had been so thick that she could barely take him in any measure whatsoever. The first few times, in fact, had been difficult and even painful for both of them. But now, after months, she had started loosening up.

Marcus ran an appreciative eye over Epona’s body. She was clad as a civilized woman should be, instead of the near-nakedness that barbarians liked to prance about in. But even the white dress she wore couldn’t hide how her body was changing as a result of Marcus’s relentless training.

Her skin, for one. Now that she was longer exposed to the relentless sun and driving rain, it was becoming much softer. And the amount of semen that Marcus had pumped onto her had to help with that. She had taken quite a few loads of his seed on her face and breasts and he was certain that her body was changing for the better because of it.

Nor was that the only change. Her hips had grown, which was _quite_ a relief. Not only did it give Marcus more to hold on to, it also meant that her pussy wasn’t nearly as tight. A tight pussy was a good thing, of course, but only in moderation. Epona really had been _too_ tight, tighter than Marcus could enjoy. Now, though? It was a dream to fuck her, to slide his cock in and out of her soft, wet depths.

Her breasts, now, Marcus that he was a cultured man who could appreciate all the various aspects of a woman’s body. But Epona’s breasts really did deserve to have a great deal of attention called to them. They were larger than they had been, quite a bit larger. And still so amazingly soft, plump and wonderful in Marcus’s hands whenever he squeezed them. And quite sensitive as well, given how Epona reacted when he tested them, bucking and writhing around, panting in lust underneath him. That sort of thing never failed to get him aroused.

Even her face was prettier than it had been before. That was quite the impressive achievement, really. Marcus had been forced to pay a high price to get her, even as the general of the victorious legion. Many other men had wanted her, struck dumb just by the sight of her green eyes. And now… it was hard to describe exactly how Epona’s face had improved. Marcus was no poet. But she was even more beautiful, beautiful to the point where Marcus wondered at the wisdom of letting her leave the house and let others gaze upon her, least they try to steal his property.

There had been many other improvements to Epona’s body, from her hair to her rear, changes that Marcus delighted in looking at and touching. But he forced himself not to spend too long gazing upon them. As delightful as Epona was to look at, she was even better to fuck.

And she still had a long path in front of her before she was properly ready to give Marcus pleasure in every sort of way he could desire. So it was a very good thing that training her was the farthest thing from an inconvenience that could be imagined.

“Present yourself to me,” Marcus said, his voice casual, weighted down the expectation that he would be instantly obeyed.

He knew he wouldn’t be, that Epona still showed too much spirit for that. But that would just be a reason to punish her. And it was so very enjoyable to punish Epona. A spanking for one, bringing his hand down on her rear time and time again until she was bawling, tears running down her face. After which he would, of course, fuck her, because his cock would have gotten as hard as rock from what he had been doing.

Epona hesitated, wavering back and forth for a moment before she sullenly got down onto the ground. And that was a moment too long. Marcus stepped forward, his large hands scooping her up and pressing her against the wall. She gasped, looking over her shoulder in mingled fright and anger. Marcus coolly gazed back, not caring what she thought so long as she learned to obey him.

“How many times must we do this?” Marcus asked, bringing his hand back before it landed with a mighty crack on her rear. “You do the least of all the slaves in the villa and all I ask of you in return is for you to do what your body was _made_ to do.”

Epona squirmed around before spitting out a series of curses in her own half-formed tongue and in Latin. Marcus sighed again. And that was another thing she would have to be trained out of. There were only two tongues worth knowing in Italy. Latin and Greek. Her progress with Latin was slow, very slow. And Marcus hadn’t even attempted to try and have her learn Greek. It wasn’t as if a barbarian such as her could ever understand high culture, anyway.

Marcus’s hand landed on Epona’s rear again and again. It sent a thrill through him to see her squirming around like this, gasping and moaning as he spanked her. Her pale skin was rapidly turning red as he paid attention to her rear, making sure that she learned her place now that she was in the Roman Republic, the greatest state in the world.

Epona whimpered and moaned, but she didn’t _beg_. She still had that core of pride inside of her, that wouldn’t let her submit and accept that she was a slave now. It was interesting to see and something that Marcus had considered earlier. The pride was one of her attractive features, the courage and self-confidence that came with it making her far more interesting that she would have been if she had whimpered and cringed like a beaten dog.

But it didn’t make her more interesting to fuck and that was surely the most attractive aspect to Epona. How she felt underneath him, as he slid in and out of her. If he could keep that will, that courage, and just slightly mold it so that she would better respond to his needs and her duties, that would be much better than any of the other alternatives.

Marcus wasn’t sure if he was skilled enough to make that happen, but he certainly had to try. A slave girl of Epona’s high caliber demanded nothing less, just as a pedigree horse demanded excellent training so that the most value possible could be gotten from its service.

Which did mean that, although spanking Epona was surely his favorite part of the training, there were softer approaches that also needed to be made. After a while, once Epona’s rear was a bright, throbbing red, Marcus stopped, breathing in and out as he rubbed his hand. He really should bring a whip or a strap along to these training sessions, but it was far too enjoyable to feel Epona’s buttocks moving around underneath his hand for him to want to.

Once his hand was no longer stinging, he took a deep breath and grabbed at Epona’s leash, pulling her around to face him. She ended up pressed against his body, her soft, feminine form feeling wonderful. There was a flash of several different emotions running through her eyes and Marcus was delighted to see all of them. He smiled as he ran a hand up and down along Epona’s face.

“And just think, my dear,” Marcus said as his hand went lower, playing with Epona’s large breasts, lightly squeezing them, “if you were in the brothel you surely would have ended up in if not for me, this would be but a foretaste of what they would do to such a willful, misbehaved slave.”

Marcus knew that Epona knew he was telling her the truth. It had been a long while since he had needed to visit even the better sort of brothel, but he well knew what they did to keep their slaves in line. And of course, there was the fact that it was a _brothel_. Epona would be having sex with a lot of men per day, with next to no chance to rest. Here, at least, the only one allowed to use her was Marcus himself. She still had duties around the villa, cooking and cleaning and the like, but it would still be easier than what her life could be like.

“Thank you, Master Marcus,” Epona said softly, not meeting his gaze and staring at the ground.

Well, that wouldn’t do in the future. Marcus wanted Epona to realize how grateful she should be to him, instead of this grudging acceptance. But it would do for now. And when it wouldn’t serve any longer? Well, another punishment session, followed by some in-depth training would hardly go amiss.

Marcus really was very hard by now. The sight of Epona like this never failed to excite him. And he didn’t have anything else he really should be doing. Why _not_ make use of her? What else was she really good for, if not tending to his needs?

“On your knees and in front of me,” Marcus said.

After a second’s hesitation, Epona obeyed, already opening her mouth. It was good to see that she was anticipating his orders, but that actually wasn’t what he was planning for once. Instead, he bent his knees slightly so that his cock was pressed up against Epona’s breast. He didn’t actually need to tell her anything more. She was smart enough to get the picture.

Epona’s breasts felt _very_ nice as she wrapped them around his shaft. Of course, it wouldn’t feel nearly so good if there wasn’t any lubrication when he started thrusting, but it would feel worse for her. And that was something they both knew.

So it was no surprise when Epona sighed softly and opened her mouth, letting drool fall out onto her boobs. That looked nice, but what it _meant_ was even better. It meant that Epona was slowly coming to terms with what was expected of her, what she was supposed to do. It made Marcus smile.

Especially as she started to bob up and down, wrapping her large, soft breasts around his shaft, enveloping it in a tight, soft tunnel. It wasn’t quite as good as fucking her ass or pussy, but variety _as_ the spice of life. Marcus could thoroughly enjoy the feeling.

His dick was actually getting a bit harder inside of Epona’s cleavage. It felt nice. It looked nice. It sounded nice, Epona slightly grunting with effort as she moved up and down over and over again. It even _smelled_ nice, the faint perfume she wore filling the air. The best part of Marcus’s day was happening. Just like it always did with her.

Epona was skilled enough to make him cum from using her breasts on him, but she wasn’t skilled enough to make him cum _quickly_. Marcus stood there for fifteen minutes, enjoying every second of it as he watched Epona move up and down along his shaft. She wasn’t enjoying it nearly as much, but that was the lot of a slave. And anyway, she was enjoying it at least a bit, he could tell. Her nipples were much more honest than her face and they were stiff and hard, pointing out in front of her.

Marcus sighed in satisfaction as he came. His cock was poking up out of Epona’s cleavage and her face was splattered with his cum. It was a good look on her. It was a _very_ good look on her, one that made Marcus swallow, feeling a spike of lust in his belly even as his arousal slowly died down.

“Will that be all, Master?” Epona asked, obviously keeping her voice flat and empty through a great deal of self control.

“Yes,” Marcus said with a smile, looking down at his slave. “It will be for now, at least.”

Later on, of course, there would be more training. A great deal more training. Epona was improving faster than he ever would have expected, but there was still a long way to go before she was _perfect_ in mind as well as body.

Marcus looked forward to each and every step on that road.  


 *******

Marcus’s head felt weary and stuffed. It had been hard enough to win approval from the Senate to let him lead the coming expedition into Gaul once more. But now that he had his victory, he had to _use_ it. His head swam in figures and numbers, promises made and debts to be called on as he assembled an army that could win glory and plunder on the far side of the mountains. He wished to _relax_ , to let all his troubles slip away for the night.

Opening the door to his room, he paused. Epona was there, looking even magnificently radiant than was the norm for her. She was wearing nothing but a golden collar around her neck that glimmered in the candlelight. The sight of her naked body sent a surge of lust through Marcus’s loins and he quickly became erect in desire for the slave girl.

“Hello, Master,” Epona said submissively, gazing downwards modestly even as she presented her body for him to look at. “Would you like to use me tonight?”

Marcus didn’t need to think twice about that question. He strode into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him, already beginning to undress. Epona rose to her feet and helped him, pressing her body against him. Halfway through, he stopped and grabbed her rear as she continued. Her buttocks filled his hands as he squeezed down and she moaned.

“Master,” Epona moaned, shivering with lust.

Marcus just grunted, bearing Epona down to the bed underneath him. She gasped as she spread herself out, presenting herself to him. He looked over her in approval, his stiff cock wagging back and forth underneath him, occasionally brushing against her skin as he looked down at her.

“I’m with child, Master,” Epona said, resting a hand on her still-flat belly. “So if you wish to continue using me as is your right, then this entrance will not be available for much longer.”

That gave Marcus pause for a moment. Then he shrugged. He could deal with the thoughts of a child from the left hand running around later. For now… well, Epona had a point about there only being a short while left to fuck her pussy, assuming that he brought her with him to fuck at all. But he had been thinking of Epona’s rear on and off all day and he decided that he was still interested in having it, unborn child or no.

“Very well,” Marcus said, shrugging as the last of his clothing fell off of him. “That will be for later. For now, use your mouth. Get my shaft ready, for it will be going into your rear.”

Epona nodded and sank down to her knees, stroking the lower half of his shaft with one hand and massaging his balls with the other as she started to move her mouth up and down along his rod. Marcus lightly rested his hands on her hair, feeling the blonde strands shifting around as he touched her head. It felt nice. Although not nearly as nice as what she was doing to him. And what he would do to her soon as well.

Epona had become _very_ skilled at giving blowjobs. She was the best that Marcus had ever had, whether that was considering merely her outright skill or the lovely sight of her on her knees in front of him as well. However he chose to measure it, Marcus was truly, deeply impressed with Epona’s skill at satisfying him.

It was actually a struggle to keep himself under control, to keep calm and not let himself get swept away on the pleasurable tide. After all, he wanted to claim the blonde slave’s ass as well, and not just spill his seed between her breasts or inside her mouth. Not that he was normally _opposed_ to such actions, of course.

Chuckling, Marcus looked down at his shaft. It was slick and shining with drool. And it was as ready as it was going to get, since he no longer had any patience left to draw things out.

“On your feet,” Marcus said calmly. “Bend over the bed.”

Epona did exactly that, not saying a word as she spread her legs and made her ass look even more appealing than it already was. Marcus stared in hunger at it, nodding in appreciation he watched the cheeks sway back and forth. Could a man grow tired of such a sight? He doubted it.

He reached down and grabbed one large, firm cheek. His fingers sunk into the globe and Epona let out a soft moan. Marcus grinned and squeezed down a bit harder, his other hand slowly pumping up and down along his shaft. He took a step closer to Epona and rested the tip of her cock against her anus.

Yes, he could certainly side inside of there without any difficulty. He grabbed Epona’s hips and waited for a second, wanting to see what she would do. He had a guess, but it was always so _very_ satisfying to actually see for himself.

“Master?” Epona asked, her voice breathless as she looked over her shoulder at him. “Is everything alright?”

Marcus just grinned and shoved himself inside of her. The look that passed over her face made his cock throb as she felt his shaft stretching out her rear. It had done so plenty of times, of course, but there was always something so _very_ satisfying about seeing it happen once more. Especially when Marcus was in a position to see the look on her face.

And there were one or two other good things about fucking her ass. Like how tightly the hot tunnel squeezed down around him. Marcus shivered and pushed himself deeper and deeper into her rear. And Epona took it. She took _all_ of it, moaning and rocking forward slightly as he went deeper and deeper.

Marcus kept on going until he just couldn’t go anymore. Epona had taken every last inch of his cock. He was entirely buried inside of her, as deep in as he could go. He sighed in satisfaction, looking down at how her anus was stretched out around him. He reached down and gave her rear another firm squeeze, feeling how she shivered at that and shifted around.

And then Marcus started to _properly_ fuck Epona. He slid back and forth, moving in and out of her in a quickly increasing pace. After all, Epona could _easily_ take whatever he was giving her. Her body was surprisingly durable and elastic and Marcus took full advantage of that to use her in whatever manner he thought would best satisfy him.

Marcus’s hand went up Epona’s back until it reached her hair. He grabbed it, although he let it hang loose in his grip. Just the thought that he could send her head snapping back with a single yank, whenever he felt like it, was enough. It was certainly something that Epona would be aware of.

Marcus fucked his slave for a while, feeling how nice it was to have such a well-trained slave. And Epona was enjoying it, of course, her weak body easily giving into the temptations inherent to her sex. Marcus could smell the arousal that was leaking from her womanly folds as she rocked back and forth in front of him, small, meaningless sounds escaping from her lips as she did so.

“What a good slave you are,” Marcus said, half to himself as he ran his hand along Epona’s flank. “Such a beautiful, obedient slave. There should be more Gauls like you.” He snorted. “I’ll have to see if I can find any up there.”

Epona didn’t respond to that, although Marcus knew that she had heard him. Well, let her. It wasn’t as if this slut could do anything about it, beyond possibly advise him on which of her fellow tribal women would best be suited to serving by her side to make Marcus’s life more pleasant.

Assuming that there was another woman even halfway equal to Epona in all the lands, whether in Gaul, across the sea or anywhere else. Marcus doubted it. A woman like Epona, there just simply couldn’t be too many of her.

So that made it all the more important that Marcus enjoy her. He managed to find a bit more energy and kept on pumping in and out of her, picking up the pace for a minute or so before finally having to slow down. Her ass was still wonderfully tight around him, no matter how far he went inside of her. He smiled and slapped her rear, hearing her moan. Yes, it was good that she had come to learn to like being treated like this.

That she had come to accept being Marcus’s most highly-valued slave, or even his most highly-valued possession. And that she knew the benefits that came from being his slave, how she got to wear fine clothes and have better food than many a free man. And all of Marcus’s other slaves, of course.

And the final joy, that she got to be fucked by him. Marcus could see how much she was enjoying this, getting taken by him, bent over his bed and moaning as he slid in and out of her. It was absolutely perfect, a complete and utter delight. For the both of them.

Marcus sighed in satisfaction as he felt his orgasm starting to rise up inside of him. Soon now, very, very soon, he would be pumping Epona’s tight, hot rear full of cum. She would be making all _sorts_ of wonderful sounds at that, he was sure. Sounds that might even get him erect again and ready to fuck her once more tonight.

His last northern campaign had gotten him Epona. What would this campaign get him?


End file.
